Dragon Heart
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Valka kept her tears from falling as she put her child in a wicker basket and walked into the ocean and set the basket in the water, allowing the waves to carry the basket away as she turned away and allowed her unspilled tears to stream down her cheeks. Dragon!Hiccup, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm trying together out of the anime fandom for a bit and start writing stories for my favorite movies, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Valka kept her tears from falling as she put her child in a wicker basket and walked into the ocean and set the basket in the water, allowing the waves to carry the basket away as she turned away and allowed her unspilled tears to stream down her cheeks. Dragon! Hiccup, OOC, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Dreamworks does and if I did I would have a crossover with rise of the guardians.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was beginning to set over the island of Berk and everyone was getting ready to sleep while most of the elder males got ready for the dragons to attack.

While everyone prepared for the coming night two figures stood on the beach holding a child and a wicker basket, these two were Stoick, the chief of the village and his wife Valka. Valka had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, but the child was sick and weak.

In Berk children like this were known as hiccups and were forbidden to be seen in the village unless you wanted shame to come to your family.

Valka kept her tears from falling as she put her child in a wicker basket and walked into the ocean and set the basket in the water, allowing the waves to carry the basket away as she turned away and allowed her unspilled tears to stream down her cheeks.

Stoick walked over to his wife and comforted her as he wiped away her stray tears," it was for the best, we both know what would happen if we kept him," Stoick said as he watched the basket disappear from their line of sight," I know," Valka said as she hiccuped a few times and her crying died down; Stoick put a hand on her back and the both of them walked back to the village.

The basket had floated over many waves and the child inside was rocked to sleep by the soothing feeling.

The basket soon washed up on an island and a large dark creature flying over the beach noticed the item and landed in front of it. The creature was a female monstrous nightmare, she growled at the child,her eyes glowing green until she sensed something off about the baby.

She leaned down and got a closer look when the child's eyes opened and it giggled, hugging the dragons muzzle shocking the monstrous nightmare, but the closeness made it easier to sense what was wrong with the child. He was hungry, cold, and sick, she couldn't understand why a human would abandon such a small thing.

She soon heard the baby begin to cry as it started to get colder and hungrier, the dragon allowed herself to catch fire and leaned close to the child as it began to warm up, when the child's crying calmed down her flames went out and she regurgitated some fish she had eaten earlier into the child's mouth.

The baby didn't like the weird taste in its mouth, but he got used to it and hugged the dragon when he felt his hunger go away.

_This is such a interesting human, but I can't leave him here or he'll die and if I bring him with me he'll die_, the dragon soon knew what she could do, all dragons knew spells and she knew one that could turn the child partially into a dragon.

She put her nose to the child and concentrated, ignoring the cries as the baby grew reddish brown scales, a tail, black spikes going down his back, leathery bat-like wings, claws, and fangs. The baby stopped crying when it looked at the scales on its arms in interest and giggled as the monstrous nightmare picked him up by the blanket wrapped around him and flew back to her nest.

She was going to take care of this child like it was her own and made sure nothing bad ever happened to him.

**. **

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my new story, I hope you like it, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, just to let you all know, in my mind monstrous nightmares live close to volcanos or on ledges inside them, well that's all I wanted to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

A boy with short chocolate brown hair, tan skin, and freckles was at the beach catching fish in a net he made himself," mother will be proud of how much I caught today," the boy said in a strange language only know to him and dragons.

A pair of leathery wings unfolded from his back as he flew into the sky with his catch weighing him down slightly; the boy waved to the other dragons from his flock and flew into a active volcano where multiple nests had been built on ledges. Thanks to the boys scales, the heat never bothered him as he flew to a nest close to the middle and laid his catch down.

" Welcome back, my son."

A female Monstrous Nightmare raised her head when she saw that her son had returned, the boy wrapped his arms around the dragons neck, loving the warmth that radiated off her," I brought a big catch today mother," the green eyed boy untied his net and showed her the fish," this is wonderful, you made sure to stay near the normal spot right?" She stated," of course mother, I would never stray from the fishing area."

The boy laughed when she nuzzled against him before taking some fish and eating it in one gulp," that's good, I don't want you to get hurt," the boy nodded and picked up a fish and tore into it with his fangs.

" Hey Hiccup."

The boy turned and saw two Nightmares about his age land in the nest," hey you guys," Hiccup said as he finished his fish," are you ready for the hunt tonight?" A male Nightmare asked," I don't know, mother, can I go this time?" Hiccup asked looking to his mother; she thought for a moment knowing how dangerous it can be," fine, but stay near the flock," Hiccup grinned and nodded as he the other young dragons flew off to go practice.

It wasn't very long before the sun had set and the moon had fully risen; the glow of the lava in the volcanos lit up the night as the Monstrous Nightmares let out a roar and flew off.

Hiccup watched in amazement when he saw the entire flock begin to make their way toward the island of the humans; ever since he was a child he always wanted to go see what a human looked like and today he got to.

The brown haired boy flew beside his mother as another flock of dragons flew beside them and type of dragon he's never seen before. They were green with spines going down their necks, they had two heads with snake like tongues," those are called Zipplebacks," Hiccup nodded as he watched the two headed dragons fly pass them.

His mother continued to tell him the name of all the dragons they encountered until they could see the dim light of fire coming from a small island.

Hiccup followed his mother and the other Monstrous Nightmares as they flew into the village and searched for food and burned houses; Hiccup looked to his mother who was going through some of the baskets for fish or any other edible item, and he snuck off where he saw pins with sleeping sheep.

He had only tried sheep once and it was delicious, he snuck into the pin without being heard and grabbed three of the fluffy animals before hearing a female voice shout," Monstrous Nightmare!"

Hiccup ran back to his flock who were just about to leave with their hunt when he felt something wrap around his wings causing him to plummet to the ground and release the sheep.

" Mother!" Hiccup cried as he tried to remove the metal chains from around his wings; his mother tried to fly back to him but was stopped by fireballs and arrows being aimed at her, she had no choice but to escape with the rest, but not before giving Hiccup a mournful glance.

The boy let out cries for his mother to come and save him but she never came; he was sad but also afraid when he saw the dim light of fire get closer to him, he looked up and saw that the humans were kids about his age and were looking at him with a confused expression.

" What type of dragon is it?"

" I don't know, why are you asking me?"

" It looks a little like a human mixed with a Monstrous Nightmare."

" You're right, it does,"

Hiccup was glad he was taught how to understand and speak multiple languages," I am a Monstrous Nightmare," Hiccup said in a soft voice; all the teens were shocked when they heard him speak," y-you can understand us?" One of the males asked," yes, can you untie my wings so mother won't be worried?" Hiccup asked; one of the girls nodded and undid the chain from around him.

Hiccup stood and quickly flew off, but once he got to a certain height he felt a sharp pain in his wings and he fell to the ground, he looked at his wings and saw that the chains had cut them up. Hiccup saw the four teens come over to him and checked to see if he was okay.

" Your wings are severely injured, they may need to heal for a few days."

" What!? No, I have to get home now!" Hiccup shouted as he caught fire, making the four back away; Hiccup saw their fear and extinguished his flames," I'm sorry, I can't control my flames," Hiccup explained," well we need to keep you calm if you want to stay with one of us."

" You'll let me stay with you even if I'm a dragon," Hiccup stated," even though your a dragon, you act human and that's good enough," one of the girls said," thank you, um...may I ask what your names are?"

" I'm Astrid."

" I'm Snotlout, superior than all these guys."

" Uh...I-I'm Fishlegs."

" I'm Ruffnut and this idiot is Tuffnut," a blonde haired girl like Astrid said," I'm not the idiot, you are," Tuffnut shoved his sister," no you are," the twins went back and forth with the insults and Hiccup tried to ignore them," so, what's your name dragon boy?" Astrid asked with her hands on her hips.

" My name is Hiccup."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry if the grammar of this chapter isn't that good, I was kinda rushing and I'm typing this on my phone, so...yeah, anyways Hiccup is going to be staying with Astrid just to let you know since I wasn't that specific, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this story, Ciao. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I am going to keep writing till I run out of ideas and I don't want to get writers block if I stop so I'm going to keep going, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Astrid led Hiccup to her house and shushed him as they went upstairs to her room," you stay up here while I get some bandages," Hiccup nodded and watched as Astrid left the room.

Hiccup looked around and walked over to the bed, he sat down and felt that it was softer than his mothers nest, but it was cold and didn't have that soothing warmth that he felt when he was under her wing. The boy crouched down so he was on the wooden floor and felt that it had the same texture as the nest but all it needed was some warmth.

He took in a deep breath and breathed fire on the wood, but not enough to burn through it, just to make a dark circle that was warm enough for his skin as he sighed contently and let his eyes flutter close, but not before snapping open again when he heard Astrid enter the room and gasp at the burn mark on the floor.

" You burned the floor! Why would you do that!?" Astrid whispered-shouted angrily," if you knew about my species you would know whenever we make a nest or sleep somewhere it has to be warm, well with my standard at least," Hiccup rolled onto his side and made a gurgling sound almost like a purr from a cat.

" Well don't burn my room, if you want to do that ask for a cover or sleep in the forest," Astrid said as she got down with the bandages in hand and flinched when she saw the wings suddenly open, but she soon calmed down and began to wrap the bandages around his wings until they were covered, but they weren't to tight for him to bend them," thank you Astrid," Hiccup said as he rolled onto his stomach and looked at her with a smile," your welcome Hiccup, now go to sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded and rested his head in his arms while he looked out the window, he wanted to go home and be with his mother at least try and tell her that he was okay. The brown haired boy sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep, dreaming of flying with his friends and nuzzling into his mothers warmth.

Hiccup was awakened by the sound of a bed creaking, he opened one eye and watched as Astrid put on some form of armor and some boots then walked out of the room.

The half dragon wanted to follow her but he couldn't go out the front door, he'd be spotted and killed in an instant. He looked at the window and grinned when an idea came to his head, he slowly opened the window and squeezed through, his claws digging into the roof as he climbed down and hid as he silently followed behind Astrid.

He stopped when he came to a caged arena where Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and some man he's never seen before standing there," so Gobber, what are we learning about today?" Astrid asked ," ooo, eager aren't we Astrid," Gobber said with a laugh but the laugh died out and a serious atmosphere filled the arena.

Gobber walked over to a lever and put on a fire proof mark before pulling it and a door opened revealing an angry monstrous nightmare that was screeching. Hiccup knew they probably thought the dragon was angry, but it was actually scared he didn't want to be there, it wanted to be free and join the rest of the flock.

Hiccup let out a screech that gained everyone's attention; the nightmare climbed onto the metal fencing keeping the dragon from escaping and looked at the boy with a look of confusion and happiness," I'm so glad to see you again Hookfang, everyone's been worried about you," Hiccup began to speak in the language of dragons," I've wanted to escape but it's very difficult, so tell me what you're doing here Hiccup?"

" I injured my wings, once they heal we'll go back home, I promise," Hiccup reached through he chains and sighed happily when he felt the warmth of the nightmare against his cheek.

The teens and Gobber looked with wide eyes when they saw Hiccup talking with the dragon.

Hiccup managed to slip his body through one of the bigger gaps in the arena and wrap his arms and legs around the dragons neck. Hookfang made some sort of purring sound and crawled to ground where the humans were and laid down with his head still raised so he wouldn't crush the boy.

" Hiccup, why are you out here?" Astrid asked, watching the boy let go of the dragon and turn toward her," I heard you leave and I wanted to see where you were going," Hiccup explained," Get back to the house now!" Astrid shouted angrily; Hookfang took this as a threat and growled standing on its hind legs and opening it's wings to look bigger.

" Hookfang calm down, she isn't going to hurt me," Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid looked in confusion when they heard the boy speaking to the dragon, whatever he said it calmed the dragon down and dropped back down, not before glaring at Astrid.

" Can you all explain to me who this is?"

All the teens flinched when they heard Gobbers voice," it looks like a new species of dragon," he said getting close only for the spines on Hiccups back and tail to come out as he growled and backed away, smelling the scent of dragon blood on him.

" This is Hiccup, he wouldn't hurt anyone we promise," Fishlegs said," it's still a dragon and we can't let it live," Gobber said beginning approach the boy.

" Quick, Hiccup get out of here!"

Astrid opened the entrance to the arena and Hiccup ran in the direction and once he got outside, he desperately tried to flap his wings but couldn't take off so he ran toward the forest until he felt himself get tired.

Hiccup was just wandering randomly until he came a rock blocking his path and he sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, suddenly, he saw a gap in the rocks and stood, walking through the gap, climbing over rocks and sliding down until he came to a little cavern surrounded by rocks with a pond filled with fish.

He jumped down landed on the grass, he walked over to the water and crouched down to lap at the liquid, not noticing the dark figure that was sneaking up behind him until he heard a low growl that caused him to look up and turn around to see a large black dragon.

" Y-You're a Night Fury aren't you?" The black dragon stopped growling and sniffed the boy before backing away siting in front of the boy," I am a Night Fury, but what are you, you look like a human yet you have the scent of a Monstrous Nightmare."

" Mother said I was a abandoned human and she turned me into what I am," Hiccup explained," well that explains a lot," the Night Fury said," why are you here, you look perfectly fine, shouldn't you be with your flock," Hiccup stated," I do want to go back home, but to fly there takes much to long, about three moons," the black dragon explained," and why are you here? It's dangerous for you to be here."

Hiccup showed the dragon his bandaged wings," they got cut up when I was trying to escape with my flock," Hiccup said," if you want them to heal, you shouldn't wrap them in anything," the dragon used it's claws to cut off the bandages," thank you...um, what is your name?"

" My names to Toothless, and your name is?" Toothless stated," I'm Hiccup," the brown haired boy said with a smile," well Hiccup, you canst at here if you want, no one knows of this place and there's plenty of food," Toothless said," thanks, it'll be easier to stay here instead of hiding in the village," Hiccup said as he used his claws to climb up to a ledge and began getting branches off the ground to build a nest.

Once his nest was fully made he breathed fire on the wood and sighed contently as the flames kept him warm and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Toothless flew up to the sleeping boy and whispered," sleep well," watching the boys tail wrap around himself as Toothless flew back to the ground looking up to see a Nightmare fly across the sky, obviously searching for Hiccup. It won't be to long before the entire flock comes searching for him, Nightmares don't like it when one of their young are taken from them.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter, Toothless hasn't lost his tail wing in this, he just want to fly all day and night, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm not sure who's point of view I'm going to write this from, but I'll figure it out, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

After training Astrid had went into the forest by herself, making sure to bring an axe and a shield just in case she ran into some stray dragons.

" Hiccup! Come out! Gobber isn't going to kill you, come back to the village!" Astrid shouted as she pushed away branches and walked around rocks shouting out the half-dragons name.

In the secret cavern, Toothless heard someone calling out Hiccup's name, he flew up to the entrance and walked into the forest to see a young Viking, she held an axe in her right hand and a shield in her left, it seemed she was friends with Hiccup," I guess it wouldn't hurt to show her where he is," Toothless said to himself as he walked out of the entrance and in front of the girl.

Astrid looked in fear at the sight of the most deadly dragon in the world, the Night Fury, standing right before her. Astrid held her axe tightly as she took a fighting stance, she was confused when the dragon stared at her for a moment before turning and walking away, it looked back at her and jerked its head forward.

Astrid didn't understand what it wanted until the dragon stole her axe and began to run off with it," Hey! Give that back, it belongs to my father," Astrid shouted as she ran after the dragon; she followed him all the way into a gap within some rocks until she saw that the dragon had dropped it and flew off.

Astrid picked the axe up and was going to turn around when she noticed the light coming from the end of the tunnel she was led into, she walked toward the light and looked in amazement at the sight of the cavern, but she was surprised when she saw a figure go gliding pass her only to fall to the ground; it was Hiccup.

" Hiccup, I've been looking everywhere for you," Astrid said as she climbed down and walked over to the boy who was shaking the dirt off himself," hey Astrid, how did you find this place?" Hiccup asked," that Night Fury showed me," Hiccup looked to Toothless with one eyebrow raised and the black dragon just turned its head away.

" Why are you here instead of at the village?" She asked," this place feels more at home to me than in the village, I have room to move around and Toothless is helping me strengthen my wings," Hiccup said as he flapped his wings getting a couple feet off the ground before landing in front of her again.

" Toothless?" Astrid said tilting her head to the side," that's his name, all dragons have a name just like humans. The dragon in that arena was named Hookfang, he taught me how to fly while my mother was gone," Hiccup said as he put a hand on Toothless' black scales.

" The parents don't teach their young to fly?" Astrid questioned," sometimes, but since I was different from the other hatchlings, I had to be taught by another," Hiccup explained," Hm, can you tell me more about dragons, like how they raise their young and other things?"

" Sure, but all I know is how Monstrous Nightmares raise their hatchlings, not other dragons," Hiccup said," that's fine," Astrid said," okay, when an egg is hatched the young are put in something hot like fire or lava which is where I was put," Astrid was shocked by this," didn't it burn you, you were only a baby," Astrid stated," I felt a little hot but that was it."

" Why do they do that?" She asked," it's to get are scales used to extreme heat," Hiccup explained," okay, can you tell me why do you raid our village, it seems you have enough food as it is if you live on an island surrounded by water and fish," Astrid stated," I don't know why; Toothless do you know?" The black dragon nodded," there's a dragon stronger than all of us, including my own kind, it's called the red death, you can call it the alpha of all dragons."

Hiccup listened with interest while Astrid waited for Hiccup to tell her what he said," you were probably to young to be affected by its call, but it makes a sound only dragons can hear and we have to deliver food to it or we'll be it's meal," Hiccup gulped and shuddered in fear at this.

" What did he say Hiccup?" Astrid asked," there's a dragon called the red death making the dragons steal from you, we really don't want to but if we don't we'll get killed," Astrid couldn't believe this, would a dragon really become a cannible and eat it's own kind," where is this red death?"

Toothless spoke and Hiccup responded for him," the nest is in the ship graveyard, well that's what we call it atleast or that spot in the water surrounded by dense fog and sharp rocks," Hiccup said; Astrid was amazed by this information, the chief has wanted to know where the nest is for ages," I would suggest staying away from it and only dragons can find their way there," Hiccup said as he spoke for Toothless again.

" Thanks for the information, see ya later Hiccup," Astrid said as she used her axe to climb up to the entrance," bye Astrid," Hiccup said as he flew up to help her into the tunnel.

Astrid was walking back to the village and gasped when she saw flames, she quickly ran into the village and jumped back when she saw a dragon go flying pass her, it was a Monstrous Nightmare but why were they attacking, it wasn't night yet or aye it could be that they're looking for Hiccup.

" They must be very protective of their young, that must be the reason why they're attcking," Astrid was going to go run up to one of the dragons to stop it when someone pushed her away. It was the chief Stoick," please stop they're only looking for one of their young that went missing," Astrid said; Stoick turned to look at her with a confused expression," what are you talking about? They're only raiding us for food."

" No they aren't, just watch," Astrid approached the dragon and flinched when it growled and opened its mouth to begin breathing fire," your looking for Hiccup aren't you?" The dragon stopped mid-attack and looked at her in interest," I know where he is, come with me," the dragon made a gurgling sound like it trusted her but didn't as it followed Astrid into the forest.

She led the dragon all the way to the rock entrance; the dragon could smell Hiccups scent and flew over the trees and into the cavern while Astrid crawled through the tunnel.

Hiccup was getting better flying as the wounds on his wings healed slowly; the boy soon heard the flaps of wings behind him and he turned to see another Nightmare," Sigurd, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he hugged the dragon," the entire flock is looking for you, let's go back so everyone can see that you're okay," Sigurd said," I think you'll need to carry me, I injured my wings and I can't fly that far without feeling pain."

" Okay, I'll carry you in my claws," Sigurd grabbed Hiccup with his talons," Bye Toothless," Hiccup waved to the Night Fury and the two flew to the village where the Nightmares were attacking.

" Sigurd, Hookfang is still trapped," Hiccup said as he got out of his talons and flew toward the arena; Sigurd followed after the half-dragon into the arena and saw him pointing to one of the doors," he's in here," Hiccup said," okay, stand back," Hiccup moved out of the way as Sigurd breathed fire on the door burning it to ashes.

Hookfang walked out of the cage and nuzzled against Hiccup as a thanks," let's go, the flocks about to burn the village to Ash," Hiccup said laughing; he was surprised when he was suddenly picked up by his shoulders and brought to the village.

Sigurd roared, since he was one of the alpha males, he easily got the attention of all the Nightmares. The dragons flew over to Hiccup and nuzzled against him happy to see that the boy was okay," I'm happy to see you all, but where's mother?" Hiccup asked looking around.

" I'm right here, my son."

Hiccup gasped at the soothing voice and looked forward to see his mother walking toward him. Hiccup smiled happily and wrapped his arms and legs around her muzzle," I want to go back home," Hiccup said as he yawned and climbed into her back to rest," let us get back home, you must be exhausted," the entire flock took off leaving the Vikings to repair their scorched village.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, what? You thought I would end the story so soon, sorry people I'm not done just yet, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as I said in the previous chapter, I'm not finished with this story just yet, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes that widened at the sight before him; over the horizon was Nightmare island. Hiccup flicked his tail excitedly as he flapped his wings and flew ahead to be greeted by a wave of heat that came from the multiple active volcanos that have yet to erupt in years.

The boy was soon tackled to the sandy beach; he looked to see all the dragons that were his age piled on top of him," Hiccup your finally back," one of the males said happily," yeah, I had injured my wings so I couldn't fly back myself," Hiccup explained as he brushed off the sand sticking to him.

The rest of the flock celebrated the return of Hiccup by nuzzling him or letting out low roars of happiness before flying back to their nests and checking on their eggs or hatchlings.

Hiccup flew to the volcano that held his mothers nest in it and perched on the rim, he looked down and smiled at the sight of the nest with his mother resting in it. Hiccup floated down using his wings to slow him down as he landed in the nest, the heat from the lava warming the talons of his goat-like legs.

His mother opened her eyes when she heard the crunch of twigs, she watched as Hicvup walked over to her and purred as he put his forehead against her muzzle and heard the the low growl vibrate off her before she lifted her wing and Hiccup happily crawled under it; he yawned as he nuzzled into the soft spot under his mothers wing and let himself drift off to sleep, he never wanted to be seperated from his family ever again.

* * *

All the Vikings on Berk were rebuilding their homes after the Nightmare attack, no one except for Astrid, and the rest of the teens in training.

" Hey Astrid, did Hiccup leave with the rest of the Nightmares?" Fishlegs asked carrying some straw for the roofs of the houses," yeah, I saw him on the back of one of them," Astrid said," it's good that he's back with his flock," Fishlegs said with a smile even though he wished to learn more about him.

" Yeah, if Stoick ever found out that we were hiding him we would be dead," Astrid said not realizing the ominous figure looming over her with their arms crossed.

" Found out you were hiding what I may ask?"

Shakily Astrid turned to see Stoick standing there with his arms crossed as he looked at the two children with one eyebrow raised," we-well you see um...it was Astrids idea! I had nothing to do with it!" Fishlegs shouted as he ran off to keep himself from getting in trouble.

" Astrid, come with me, we need to talk," Astrid gulped and followed the chief to the messhall so they could talk alone.

" What are you hiding Astrid, it's impossible to keep a secret from me," Stoick said as he sat down at one of the tables; Astrid knew it would be impossible to lie so she told him the truth," me and some of the other students were helping this dragon-" " A dragon!? Why would you help one of those evil creatures?!" Stoick interrupted and shouted angrily," let me explain; he wasn't like any other dragon he looked like a mix of a human and a dragon."

Stoick looked a bit skeptical about all this but he still listened," his name was Hiccup, he told me that a Nightmare had found him when he was a baby and turned him into a half-dragon," Astrid explained," interesting, there are legends that speak of dragons holding magical abilities to turn humans into their own."

" So tell me, where can I find this half-dragon?" Stoick asked; Astrid looked shocked," he probably lives on the island of nightmares with the rest, why do you want to know?" Astrid stated," that's because we're going to find this half-dragon, I want to see it for myself and you're coming with me."

" Why?" She asked," you would be the one he was the most friendly with," Stoick said as they left the messhall and walked toward the ships with Astrid following close behind," I don't think it's such a good idea to do this, Nightmares are very territorial dragons and will kill anyone who gets close to their young."

" If they do attack, I'll just fight back," Stoick patted the sword strapped to him as they walked onto the dock and boarded a small ship," hurry and cast the sail so we get to the island before it gets late," Astrid did as she was told and sighed as she watched the boat get pushed toward the sea as Berk got further and further away.

Astrid navigated while Stoick steered; it wasn't long before the silhouette of an island with dragons flying around it appeared in the distance," it won't be that long before we dock at the island," Astrid said as they got closer.

* * *

" Vikings have docked on the beach! We must protect the hatchlings!"

A Nightmare shouted as it perched at the top of one of the highest peeks; all the female Nightmares flew back to their nests to protect their eggs, while the males flew off toward the beach to drive the vikings away.

Hiccup heard this and his interest was perked as he snuck away from his mother and flew to the beach, hiding behind a few rocks; his eyes widened when he saw that it was Astrid and some male he's never seen.

He smiled and ran out of his hiding spot and hugged her tightly," why are you doing here Astrid? It's very dangerous," Hiccup said, gently pushing her away," I came to look for you actually," she said," what did you need me for?"

" I wanted to see a half-dragon with my own eyes."

Hiccup looked to Stoick and growled, for some reason he didn't like this man," you must be Hiccup, I'm Stoick, the chief of Berk," Hiccup stopped growling but still glared at the male," why are you here?" Hiccup growled," Astrid told me that you were transformed into a dragon when you were a baby, I would like for you to tell me more about that."

" Is that all? Okay, my mother told me I was abandoned and washed up on the shore of the island in a small wicker basket, I was sick, hungry, and cold and she made sure I didn't die by turning me into what I am now," Hiccup explained; Stoick had a shocked expression," did the basket have a specific symbol on it?"

" Yes, it had a symbol of what looked to be a dragon in a circle, why did you want to know?" Hiccup asked," a few years ago, my wife and I had a child, he was small and weak; in our village having a child like that is forbidden, so we sent him out to sea to perish," Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing," Wh-what are you saying?"

" I'm trying to tell you that you are my son Hiccup," Stoick said, putting a hand on the boys shoulder; Hiccup shook his head and backed away just as a Monstrous Nightmare landed on the beach and growled at the two," y-you aren't my father, even if you are you abandoned me, left me to die, this is my family now," Hiccup said as he hugged one of the Nightmares.

" Hiccup, both myself and your mother regret what we did and wished we could go back in time and stop our selves from doing it."

Hiccup was going to say something else when he suddenly heard a strange voice in his head; his round pupils turned to thin slits as he opened his wings aand flew off along with the rest of the Nightmares.

Astrid was confused on what happened until she remembered what Toothless had told him," the Red Death...," she said in a quiet voice," what?" Stoick asked," quick, we have to follow them," Astrid said in a frantic tone as she ran back to the ship and waited for Stoick to board impatiently, then opened the sails to follow the dragons.

The followed until they came to the wall of fog that led to the ship graveyard; they continued into the fog, barely dodging the sharp rocks that they passed.

Astrid found some chains and went to the highest point of the ship and threw the chain so it wrapped around the ankle of one of the dragons and tied it to the front of the ship, allowing the dragon to guide them through the rocks and onto a rocky shore.

Astrid released the dragon and it flew into the jagged rocks along with the other dragons," where are we?" Astrid asked; Stoick climbed out of the boat and walked onto the rocky shore of the island," we've found, we've finally found it."

" Found what?"

" The dragons nest."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, I told you I was writing more but it seemed you didn't believe me, but whatever, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, sorry its taken so long to write this chapter, i promise to make up for it, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Astrid looked up in amazement at the sight of the dragons nest before her; it was gigantic, she couldn't even believe that a dragon needed an entire island to itself and needed the entire dragon species to bring it food.  
She looked around and saw an entrance just small enough for her to squeeze through, she looked back at Stoick and saw that he was talking to himself, probably planing how they were going to destroy it.

" Um, sir, why don't you go back to Berk and gather some troops while I stay here and look over the surroundings," Astrid said with a fake smile; Stoick had agreed with the idea and got back on the ship," I'll be back soon, be careful," Astrid gave a nod and watched as the ship slowly disappeared into the fog.  
Astrid was relieved when he was gone and made her way to the crack in the rocks and squeezed through, it was jet black inside but she could see a dim light at the end that helped her find her way. She gasped when he saw that she was finally at the center of the nest, dragons flew around, dropping food into the pit and then landing on ledges and backing away as far as possible as if something was going to attack them.  
Astrid looked around and she smiled when she saw Hiccup, it looked like he was curled up near his mother, he was trembling slightly, the pour thing must've been terrified.

Astrid maneuvered her way around the dragons without being spotted and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, making him flinch and have his eyes widen," Astrid, I'm so glad to see you, but why are you her, it'll surely kill you if anyone see's," Hiccup motioned for Astrid to follow him as he crawled under his mothers wing.  
Astrid was hesitant but followed, trying to ignore the growl that came from the female Nightmare," are you sure she's okay with me being close to you," hiccup nodded and sighed as he leaned against the soft spot under her wing like it was a pillow.

Astrid could feel the warmth radiating off the dragon and she felt herself begin to sweat, she couldn't understand how Hiccup was resting so easily, suddenly, a rumble was felt beneath them and a loud screech echoed through the nest.  
" Oh no, Stoick must be back with the troops, we need to get out of here before this nest collapses," Astrid said as she pulled Hiccup to his feet; all the dragons began to screech and flap their wings, flying away from a giant white dragon that had risen from the pit.

Both Astrid and Hiccup looked in shock at the sight of the gigantic dragon grab a few dragons by their tails and swallow them whole; their attention was drawn away when Hiccup's mother roared," what did she say?" Astrid asked," she wants you to get on her back," Astrid was shocked by this, but she knew Hiccup probably wasn't strong enough to carry her out of here, so she did as she was told and climbed onto the Nightmares back.  
With a screech, the flock of Nightmares took off along with the rest of the dragons just as the nest came crashing in on itself.

Astrid looked down to see multiple ships with flaming catapults; Hiccup gasped when he saw that they had captured Toothless, how did they find him? Unless...he must've heard the call and left the sanctuary.  
" I'm going to go get Toothless," Hiccup said as he landed on the ground and ran past multiple Vikings and onto the ship that held Toothless," Hiccup, these vikings will kill you, you need to escape," Hiccup shook his head and began to pull at the chains, he recognized these, they were the same chains that injured his wings, so that meant they were fire proof, but the wood connected to them wasn't.  
Hiccup was just about to breath fire on the wood when the earth began to rumble again, but this time he heard a loud screech that got both the dragons and the vikings attentions.

A giant dragon with red eyes and white scales burst out from the rubble of the destroyed nest.  
" The Red Death...Hiccup! Hurry!" Toothless shouted at the boy, knowing it was too late for him; the red death, saw the ships and began to walk over to them as vikings shoot flaming rocks at it.  
Doing this only seemed to make it even more furious, the dragon opened its mouth and began to breath fire on the ships, destroying their only way back to the island and only line of defense.

Hiccup wasn't affected at all by the fire but Toothless was, he struggled as water began to fill the ship, Hiccup gasped, he couldn't swim in water, his flame would be put out and he would be done for.  
The half-dragon knew he couldn't abandon his friend so he would do whatever he could to help Toothless escape, even if it meant risking his life; Hiccup took his last gasp of breath as his head went under.

The water was cold and he could feel the flame deep inside him beginning to die as he got colder, but he had to release Toothless. His vision began to darken as the last of his strength was sapped from him and his hands loosened there grip on the chain.  
The last thing Hiccup saw was Toothless crying out his name, trying to swim over to him but only sinking deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the water.

" Tooth...less."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, no, Hiccup is not dead, that would be a terrible way to end this story, now wouldn't it, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm so glad I finished this chapter right away, because I know I would've forgotten if I hadn't, anyways, in this chapter you shall she what happened to Hiccup, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" Hic..."

" Hicc...up."

" Hiccup...wake."

" Hiccup! Wake up!"

Hiccup's eyes snapped open a the sound of the voice yelling at him; he coughed a couple times and looked around to see Astrid, his mother, Stoick, and some woman he's never seen before.  
" Oh Hiccup, I'm so glad your safe!" The woman wrapped her arms him," Umm, who are you?" Hiccup asked when the woman moved away from him," don't you recognize me Hiccup, I'm your mother Valka," Hiccup sighed, he was getting really tired of this," as I told him, I don't believe you are my real parents, you abandoned me and the only one who took care of me was my mother," Hiccup said motioning to the female Nightmare standing beside Astrid.

Valka was shocked by this but she didn't say another word, all of it was true, the did abandon their son but it wasn't because they wanted to, it was the rules of the village and if the broke them Stoick would no longer be the chief and everything might've been thrown into mass chaos.  
Hiccup turned away to go back in the water and rescue Toothless when he felt someone pull him back by his tail and dive into the water, it was Stoick.

Both Valka and Hiccup were shocked by this, why would the chief, the one person who hated dragons more than anyone else in the entire village rescue one, could it be that he had lost his mind?

Stoick had swum to the bottom of the ocean ad saw Toothless repeatedly thrashing and struggling against the chains that bound him; Stoick was careful as he got close to the NightFury and broke the chains with his bare hands.  
Toothless opened his eyes to see who ha saved him and was shocked when he saw that it was a viking, but he looked like he was running out of air quickly, sop he grabed him by the shoulders and quickly swam to the surface.

Stoick coughed a couple times, trying to get the water out of his lungs and lifted himself to his feet to see the Night Fury look at him with confusion; The dragon screeched and Stoick turned to look at Hiccup knowing he could probably translate," what did he say?" He asked," he wants to know why you rescued him, your a viking, the mortal enemy of dragons everywhere," Hiccup explained," I saved you because you took care of my son, even if he doesn't accept us to be his parents," Toothless roared again and once again Hiccup translated," he says thank you, now, come on Toothless, we need to get rid of that beast."

Booth Hiccup and Toothless took off into the air where dragons were flying around randomly, all of them were screaming and panicking, not knowing what to do especially with the red death running rampant," I have an idea but we need to calm all the dragons down," Hiccup said; Toothless nodded and screeched as loud as he could stopping all the dragons dead in their tracks, making them turn top face the half-dragon and Nightfury.  
" Everyone, I need your help to bring down this dragon, we have to keep attacking it until it opens its wings, that's when we hit the weak spot underneath!" Hiccup shouted; The multiple species all agreed and they turned to face the Red Death ready to attack its wings.

Hiccup and Toothless were the first to start attacking then the other dragons followed; the Red Death screeched and tried to attack th smaller dragons but they only dodged the attack and continued the assault.  
Eventually large wings that looked like hadn't been opened in ages burst from the monsters back ad flapped creating a giant gust of wing as it flew into the air and screeched at the rebelling dragons.

Hiccup had flown under the dragon while the others tried to distract it with attacks; Hiccup felt around for the weak spot but couldn't find it, until he felt a soft spot under one of the wings.  
He took a deep breath and let out a steady stream of fire, burning through the weak skin and burning the dragon from the inside; the Red Death screeched in pain and desperately tried to fly away but Hiccup continued to burn it, until he saw that the scales were beginning to catch on fire.  
He stopped his attacks and quickly flew away with all the other dragons, but he got his wing cut again by a Deadly Natter that was flying past him, he fell to the ground and his eyes widened to see the giant dragon about to fall on him.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, but instead he felt himself being lifted, he opened his eyes and gasped to see Stocik carrying him and running as fast as possible," why are you saving me? I was mean to you and Valka, shouldn't you just leave me to die?" Hiccup asked," you may hate us, but it still won't deny the fact that your our son and I won''t let anything happen to you, whether you are dragon or viking," Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing and tightly wrapped his arms around him," I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hiccup repeated this over and over again even as the Red Death hit the ground, flames slowly burning it to ash.

Stoick set Hiccup down next to his mother and the Nightmare purred, being thankful that nothing happened to him; Hiccup laughed when he felt her nuzzle against him," I'm so glad your safe Hiccup," she said," I'm sorry for making you worry," Hiccup said in the language of dragons.  
Valka smiled, knowing that her son was safe, she walked over to the two and said," I was going to ask if you could come back with us to Berk, but it seems you belong with her," Hiccup could see the sadness in her eyes and frowned," don't be said Va-I mean mother, I promise to come back and visit," Hiccup said with a laugh; Valka giggled and hugged her son," be safe Hiccup," she whispered," I promise I will."

A roar got both of their attentions and Hiccup turned to see the flock of Nightmares ready to return to their island; Hiccup smiled at Valka and said his goodbyes as he climbed onto the back of one of them, since his wing flock took off back to Nightmare island and Hiccup turned to wave at his parent as they waited for more ships to come and bring them back to Berk.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that's the last chapter of the story, sorry if it isn't as good as you thought it would be but I rally couldn't come up with a good ending, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
